I thought kittens were friendly
by Loco-Neko-nya
Summary: Once upon a time a freak and the doctor that made her so lived together happily. You see, the doctor was a lonely man and one night he took a walk in search of something. This is what he found... Enjoy reading


So...here's another story I probably won't be able to update too often...yeah, sorry. I try to update on the one that gets the most response more often but in time I write on the others...usually. Hope you like this one. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Once upon a time a freak and the doctor that made her so lived together happily. You see, the doctor was a lonely man and one night he took a walk in search of something. This is what he found...

...I sat in the safety of my usual alley way curled up trying to deflect the cold and rain. My hair was matted to my face from mud and rain. My stomach grumbled and I wrapped my arms tighter around my middle trying hopelessly to stop the noises and pains of hunger. Rain continued to drip down on me and my stomach continued to make growling noises. I fell onto my side as I curled into a smaller ball and whimpered as I fell into a pit of self-pity. Not for the first time I wished death would take pity on me and come quickly. Instead it just laughed in my face and watched me suffer. I no longer held any hope for my life; my future. I no longer held any optimism for my chances of survival in this world. I closed my eyes to sleep but fate had another idea. The shuffling of feet past my alley, paused, and came back. The steps came towards me and suddenly rain no longer pelted me. I tensed and opened my eyes, looking up at the cause. A middle-aged man stared down at me curiously holding an umbrella over both of us.

-Be the strange man-

I sat in my study reading per usual and glanced out the window as rain pelted the glass. My home was silent; it felt so empty even though I lived here. I lived alone; my wife had died a few years ago and we'd never had any children but we had been happy. I had made a living by being a doctor; a scientist at heart. My wife had always stayed home since she was often sick being as frail as she was. It was love at first sight between us; most people don't believe in that, even I was one of those people until it happened to me. I sat my book down on my desk and stood walking to the door and grabbing my coat and umbrella. Something made me want to go for a walk which normally people wouldn't do when it was raining. As I walked down the dimly lit street, I heard a whimper and paused doubling back and peering into an alley. A small girl maybe six or seven was curled in a ball shivering from the rain. Her hair was stuck to her face and was covered in dirt and mud. She opened her eyes and glanced up at me. Her eye color was surprising being red but her eyes were dull and lacked life.

"Hey, why are you out here all by yourself?" I asked and she didn't answer.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Dead." she said and it surprised me how she could say something so upsetting with a straight face.

"Don't you have any other family?"

"Nu-uh."

I looked at her dirty form and ruined dress and decided what to do.

"How would you like to come live with me then?" She sat up and surprise flickered across her face.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I live all by myself which is quite lonely and you don't have anyone to take care of you either."

"...Okay..."

I held out my hand to her and she grasped it her small hand barely fitting in mine. When we got back to my house she glanced around in awe and I lead her to the bathroom. I told her to stay there as I ran to my late wife's room. We had always wanted a child and my wife had often sewn dresses as she wished for a daughter. I grabbed on of the pink sundresses I thought would fit the child. I walked back to the bathroom where I found her looking at her self in the mirror.

"I don't like her." she mumbled now pointing at her reflection. I didn't know whether to pity her or laugh. Suddenly a growling sound echoed through the room and she blushed wrapping her arms around her stomach. This time I did laugh.

"We can eat after you get a bath; you're covered in mud."

"A bath?"

"Yes, a bath." I said turning on the hot water tap.

I was further surprised after she was clean. Not only did she have red eyes but shocking white hair and pale skin. She was underweight too. As I dried her hair with the towel I realised something I'd forgotten.

"What's your name?"

"Razel. What about you?"

"My name is Freed Johnson."

The pink sun-dress I grabbed fit her and swished at her knees.

"Mister, Can we eat now?" she asked and I pat her head.

"Yes, What would you like?"

"Anything."

I shouldn't have been surprised by how much she ate; she had been out on the streets for who knows how long with no food or shelter. After a while she groaned holding her stomach.

"Well, you should not have eaten so fast." I chuckled. She grumbled at me before a yawn cut her off.

"Sleepy?" She nodded rubbing her eyes. I went to lift her up and carry her but she stiffened and stared at me warily.

"It's okay; follow me and I'll show you where you can sleep."

I showed her to the nursery my wife and I never got to use. Now it wouldn't be completely useless. She climbed into the bed and was asleep almost immediately. I pulled the quilt up around her shoulders and gazed at her for a second.

Yes, she would be the perfect subject for that experiment...

* * *

...Just now realizing how creepy this sounds...oh well. I'll probably post the second chapter soon- whether I get reviews or not- but this will most likely be rather cliché at some points- sorry 'bout that. Anyway, we'll get to the actual story line with the Kuroshitsuji characters soon.


End file.
